The objective of this contract are: (1) Resynthesis of polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbon PAH derivatives by established procedures for the restocking of NCI's Chemical Carcinogen Reference Standards Repository as necessary; and (2) Development of synthesis or purification procedures for the preparation of a wide spectrum of selected chemical carcinogens, chemopreventive agents and certain of their metabolites or derivatives.